


【金钱组/耀米】云巅之上（Side A）

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 非国设，金钱组花花总裁耀，纯情空少米，云巅飞车依然是以同一个开头分化为SideA与SideB两面Side A为耀米，洗手台后入非常骚气的总裁耀预警！
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	【金钱组/耀米】云巅之上（Side A）

***

2020/2/24，SZD国际机场，天气良好，晴朗无风。

停降于空港内的MG1776航班正在做最后一次的飞行检验。很快，这架钢铁巨鹏就将带着300多人直上云巅，开始他们长达3小时的空中旅程。

这趟航线不算热门，旅客并不算多，客舱内零星空着不少座位。他们中的不少人都在无聊地翻看着座位后袋里塞着的广告杂志，或是撑着下巴看着舷窗外忙碌起降的机场，百无聊赖地等待飞机起飞。偶尔有小孩子奶声奶气的问话响起，小声地问着"飞机什么时候会飞呀"，"我可以喝果汁吗"一类的问题，是这个安静客舱里无伤大雅的小插曲。

机长的广播已经结束，飞机开始缓缓滑行。

做好起飞准备的空乘们拉上舱位之间的帘子，各自坐到自己的座位上，系好安全带等待起飞。

百无聊赖，总是八卦的好时机。

"诶，你听说了没？"见左右无人，空乘詹娜用肩膀撞了撞布兰妮的肩膀，小声说道："今天有大人物坐头等舱。"

"是谁？"布兰妮甩了甩她那头漂亮而柔顺的金发，漫不经心地问。

"就是那个……"詹娜抬起头环视四周，确认没有偷听的人，这才附在布兰妮耳边用气声说道："王先生，王耀，TG集团那个。"

"哦?！" 

听到这个名字，布兰妮绕着金发的手指顿了顿，浅棕色的眼睛立刻闪过兴奋的光彩。

王耀王先生，TG集团CEO，同时也是常年驻扎在福布斯富豪榜前排的王氏家族的嫡系大少爷。

王家是多年前旅居美国的华裔家庭，老爷子眼光毒辣极擅经商，以餐饮赚下第一桶金后以极其敏锐的商业嗅觉投资各个领域，建立起一个繁荣的商业帝国。而王家如今的当家人——王耀的父亲也不遑多让，先是投资金融与互联网领域，后又以华裔身份主动开辟中国市场撞上中国经济腾飞，赚下了难以想象的庞大财富。

王耀作为这个商业帝国的太子爷，已经不能说是含着金汤匙出生的了，而是叼着金砖与菲林直接呱呱降落于人生巅峰接受万众瞩目与亿万艳羡。偏偏这样一个人还继承了他那大美人母亲的美貌，又在Old Money式精英教育中养出了优雅高贵的气质，不到20岁就登上了《最想嫁的优秀男性排行榜》，并在接下来的近十年中牢牢霸占着前排的位置。

当然，人无完人，王耀也并不例外。

王大少爷一世英名若要有什么污点，那十有八九都是点在桃色绯闻上的。生得漂亮的王少爷爱美人，情史从快餐店美貌小妹到好莱坞绝色明星，环肥燕瘦荤素不忌，当真是颜狗本色。可惜王大少多情却又无情，情人常换常新，从不长久，以至于每次的绯闻横扫各大网站与杂志，硬是逼得某知名时尚杂志专门开了个专栏来扒一扒王大少最新情人的时尚品味。但这也不妨碍广大少女从他身上梦一梦麻雀变凤凰的豪门玛丽苏。

如今，这位传说中金尊玉贵的人型龙门就坐在一帘之隔的头等舱。布兰妮掏出化妆镜仔细检查自己的妆容，有些蠢蠢欲动。

詹娜笑着看她这副跃跃欲试的样子，摇摇头，叹道："你就省点力气吧，据说这次他不坐私人飞机而来坐咱们这个小航班是迫不得已的，为了清静把整个头等舱的票都买下了，还叮嘱不能有无关人员去打扰，你就是想去碰运气只怕也碰不上。"

"诶……难怪我说今天头等舱怎么是空的。"布兰妮有些失望，"哎呀，今天负责头等舱的是谁来着？"

"是阿尔弗吧，"詹娜耸耸肩，道："偏偏这次是阿尔弗雷德那个臭小子负责头等舱，真是……"

"是啊……"

布兰妮想起那个新来的金发英俊空少，忍不住也跟着叹了口气。

"真是浪费啊……"

***

头等舱内，四处都是空着的座位。只有第二排靠窗的位置上坐着一个穿着西装的黑发男人，正支着下巴看着窗外飘浮着白云的蓝天。

飞机已经进入巡航状态，空乘们陆续解开安全带开始服务。

今天是阿尔弗雷德第一次飞头等舱，临行前被乘务长抓住开了半小时的小课，叮嘱他一定要谨言慎行态度友好，绝对不能惹事。他知道有钱人多多少少都有些怪脾气，喜欢颐指气使耍小性子，光是听几个空乘姐姐吐槽过往的经历他就觉得头大，以至于今天一直都有点儿紧张。

然而等他真的上了飞机，才发现今天他所遇到的有钱人大概要比往常更加古怪一点。

这个人居然为了清静而买下了所有的头等舱机票。

有钱真是可以为所欲为。

唉，我什么时候也可以这么为所欲为。

阿尔弗雷德鼓着脸躲在准备室内仇了会儿富，然后伸出手揉了揉自己的脸蛋用力拍了两下，挂上一个标准的露出八颗牙齿的职业笑容从柜子里拿出毛毯与拖鞋，抱在怀里走向头等舱唯一被占用的座位。

"您好……"

他半跪在地上，歪着头看向那盯着窗外的黑发男人。

那男人少见地留着一头黑色的长发，简单地束成一束搭在肩膀上。深棕色带着浅咖细条纹的西装质地柔软，手工剪裁的线条流畅又精巧地勾勒着男人漂亮的身体轮廓。从阳光下璀璨夺目的钻石袖扣，露出袖子的一小截昂贵到咋舌的男士机械腕表，到随意搭在扶手上的一看就经过精心保养的修长手指，甚至是空气里弥漫的淡淡沉厚的木质香味，这个男人混身都散发出一种高不可攀的精致。像是美术馆里被精心摆在聚光灯下的艺术品，因这与人间烟火格格不入的精致而让人有种拒人于千里之外的疏离感。

阿尔弗雷德紧张地吞咽了一下，喉结滚动，小心地继续他的问话："请问您需要我替您换上拖鞋与……"

听到阿尔弗雷德的声音，那个男人摘下耳机，转过头来看着他。

"……毛毯……吗……"

看清了那个男人的面容，阿尔弗雷德愣住了。

他从未在日常生活中见过这么好看的人。

男人有一张非常令人过目难忘的脸，皮肤细腻而光洁，五官精致而温润。他生了张娃娃脸，又唇红齿白，原本是会又些过于女气的。然而他那双眼睛，琥珀色的剔透瞳仁，墨色眉眼似水墨画点出一双微微上挑的凤眼，凭空给这张脸添了几分东方式的高傲的英气来。

那是用无数金钱堆积，又经过长年累月的优渥生活浸润才能造出的美。

阿尔弗雷德愣愣地看着眼前的人，只觉得自己仿佛掉进一层梦幻的柔光滤镜里，连眼前的人都变得不真实起来。

好不公平。

他偷偷在心里想。

这么有钱，为什么还能长得这么好看。

那男人似乎是没听清，微微凑过脸来，低低"嗯？"了一声。

见阿尔弗雷德还在发愣，他习以为常地笑着摇摇头，伸出手在阿尔弗雷德的面前晃了晃，笑道："小朋友，你刚刚说了什么？"

他的声音也很好听。

等等。

阿尔弗雷德猛地惊醒，连忙把手里的毯子与拖鞋捧出来给那男人看，道："抱歉，先生，请问您需要毯子和拖鞋吗？"

那男人看着阿尔弗雷德的脸，慢慢眯起眼睛。随着他这个动作，长而浓密的睫毛顺着眼睛的弧度微微翘起，莫名有几分脉脉含情的暧昧。

"好啊。"他单手支在扶手上撑着下巴看着阿尔弗雷德，嘴角饶有兴味地勾起："我都想要。"

"……好的。"

阿尔弗雷德点点头，单膝跪在地上，把手里的拖鞋摆好放在王耀的脚边，又张开毛毯铺在王耀的腿上，小心给他把边角都折进毯子里。王耀没动，任由着他伺候自己，只是那双眼睛一直追着阿尔弗雷德的脸，唇边挂着淡淡的笑意。

阿尔弗雷德被他看得有些脸红，趴在扶手边问道："您的中饭想要什么，迷迭香小羊排还是红酒烩牛肉？"

王耀依然撑着下巴看着他，笑着说："小羊排。"

他靠得很近，目光恰好平视单膝跪着的阿尔弗雷德，琥珀色的眼睛深深看进阿尔弗雷德的眼底。大概是这人的眼睛生得太好看了。阿尔弗雷德心头乱跳地想，漂亮得含情脉脉，随便看一眼都好像在勾引。

阿尔弗雷德的脸颊肉眼可见地铺上一层浅粉色。

他垂下眼睛避开那男人的目光，因此而错过了男人舔过唇角的舌尖，以及那一瞬间眼底闪过的欲望。他只是低着头有些紧张地再次问道："那您的饮品呢？需要酒水吗？"

"香槟。"王耀笑着说，"香槟就好。"

"好的。"

终于问完餐，阿尔弗雷德松了口气，站起身微微鞠躬，立刻就想要逃回备餐室去冷静冷静。

然而还没等他转身，那个男人就突然伸手拉住了他。

"我叫王耀，你如果不介意，可以叫我王先生，或者……"他挑起眉，"叫我耀我也不会介意的。"

"是……"阿尔弗雷德点点头，眨了眨眼睛，笑着应道："王先生。"

"礼尚往来，你是不是该回应给我什么？"

阿尔弗雷德闻言，挂上一个灿烂的微笑，道："阿尔弗雷德，先生，您可以叫我阿尔弗雷德。"

阿尔弗雷德生了张标准美国甜心的英俊脸蛋，金发碧眼，身材出色，笑容灿烂，深得从8岁到88岁各年龄层女性的心，从当上空少以来就是明星乘务的常驻代表。他知道自己的笑容拥有解决一切问题的魅力，也深知他能够用这样一个笑容换来任何人的好感，包括难缠的头等舱有钱大佬。

王耀的手握在阿尔弗雷德的手臂上，隔着衣料透过来一层淡淡的热度。看着他笑得弯起来的蓝眼睛，王耀目光变得深邃起来，拇指不着痕迹地抚过阿尔弗雷德的手背，却又立刻松开了手。

他靠在柔软的椅子靠背上，扬起下巴，冲阿尔弗雷德露出一个温柔的微笑："那么，阿尔弗雷德，谢谢你的服务。"

飞机已进入巡航阶段，窗外是万米高空蔚蓝的天目与毫无遮挡的金色阳光。

灿烂的浅金色光晕落在王耀的侧脸上，像是一层晶莹温润的蜜糖，衬着他淡粉色微微湿润的嘴唇，甜美得如同一个梦。

阿尔弗雷德愣愣看着微笑的他，突然听到了自己胸腔里的声音。

砰砰。

他眨眨眼睛，手指下意识攥住了制服的衣角。

这就是……

怦然心动。

***

飞机上的餐食大多数是早就处理好的完成品，准备起来并不需要多少功夫。在王耀有钱人的为所欲为下，阿尔弗雷德要服务的对象只剩下王耀一个，各种准备工作也就少了很多。

王耀这个人非常奇怪。

阿尔弗雷德最开始做好了被刁难或是被出难题的心理准备，然而王耀竟然出人意料地非常随和。他不挑剔餐食，也不提一些令人头疼的要求，甚至在阿尔弗雷德为他送餐的时候低声说了句谢谢。

当然，如果那句话不是贴在阿尔弗雷德耳边说的话，大概看起来会更正常一点。

事实上，除了常常看着阿尔弗雷德露出意味不明的笑意之外，王耀实在是一个省心得令人心疼的乘客。但就是这过分的省心，反倒让他显得更加可疑了。

阿尔弗雷德躲在准备室的帘子后头，从帘子的缝隙中暗中观察。

不知是不是他的错觉，每次当他转过身，他总觉得有一道灼热的目光黏在自己背后，黏糊糊地从脊背滑到臀部，仿佛是什么情色而又饱含欲望的抚摸似的。然而每当他转过身，身后却什么也没有。头等舱内唯一的乘客正云淡风轻地看着电影喝着香槟，面容轻松又平静，丝毫没有注意到阿尔弗雷德的模样。

难道真的是错觉？

阿尔弗雷德摸着下巴，觉得王耀怎么看也不像是个会偷偷视奸人屁股的痴汉。

更何况，就算真要视奸……他本人才是应该被视奸的那一个吧？

胡思乱想着，阿尔弗雷德蹲在帘子后天发呆，猝不及防被过来检查的乘务长踹了屁股。

"蹲这儿干嘛呢？"棕发的乘务长是个雷厉风行的女强人，一手把阿尔弗雷德从小菜鸟带成空乘明星，对他那点儿小心思摸得透透的，当即拧着他的耳朵小声斥道："王先生是贵宾，不能得罪的。你还蹲这儿偷懒，赶紧给我去他旁边待命。"

"是是是。"阿尔弗雷德揉着耳朵傻笑着讨饶。

乘务长瞪了他一眼，转身掀开帘子往经济舱去了。

阿尔弗雷德被自己的师父这么一怼，也不敢偷懒了，老老实实地走到王耀的座位边，小心翼翼地问："王先生，现在飞机飞行时间已经过去一小时了，您有什么需要吗？"

王耀抬起头看着他，轻轻摇摇头，笑道："没有，谢谢你。"

"好的。"阿尔弗雷德点点头，心里说不上是放松还是失落。

他其实还是想要多看看王耀的。

谁要他那么好看。

下一秒，不知是不是上天听到了阿尔弗雷德的心愿，在阿尔弗雷德转身之后，王耀突然再一次伸手拉住了他。

黑发的男人挽起耳畔一缕散落的发丝挽到耳后，凤眼弯弯看向阿尔弗雷德，笑道："如果不忙的话，介意陪我看看电影吗？"

他有些不好意思地耸耸肩，"一个人还是有点寂寞，想要有人一起说说话。"

Yes！

阿尔弗雷德在心里比个了欢天喜地的耶。

当然，经过多年职业素养薰陶出的面部神经还是沉稳地维持在春风化雨的八齿微笑上："好的，王先生。"

王耀看的电影是去年一部很火的爱情片，说的是天真善良的平民女孩与因事故而瘫痪的男孩的故事。阿尔弗雷德看过这一部，还曾经泪眼汪汪地在评论网站上打出了5星的高分。然而今天，他怎么也融不进剧情里，他满脑子都是别的东西。

比如王耀轻轻碰到他的大腿，比如王耀身上淡淡的檀木香，比如王耀歪着头时落在眼尾的一根黑发。

头等舱的双人位可以随意调整。阿尔弗雷德坐过来的时候，王耀收起了隔在中间的扶手，还很贴心地分了一半的毛毯过去。

他大概有点怕冷，双手都缩在毛毯下，毯子一直拉到胸口的位置。

阿尔弗雷德坐在旁边，忍不住悄悄地挪过去一点，在薄薄的毯子下状似随意地轻轻碰着王耀的身体。

王耀似乎是被剧情吸引了，完全没有注意到阿尔弗雷德的小动作，这让阿尔弗雷德觉得又心痒又罪恶。他总觉得自己像只大灰狼，正呼哧呼哧喘着气拖着口水看着身边的小红帽。而小红帽一无所觉，单纯得让人想要犯罪。

该死的。

这个人真的好好看。

颜狗阿尔弗雷德在内心发出狼嚎。

这样的煎熬没过多久便结束了，或者说，变成了另一种煎熬——

王耀睡着了。

他歪着头靠在阿尔弗雷德的肩头，呼吸均匀，长长的睫毛随着胸膛的起伏而轻轻颤动，像一只黑色的蝴蝶。

阿尔弗雷德的心都快跳出来了。

他低头看着王耀的睡脸，下巴轻轻蹭过王耀的发丝，有些心痒地伸出手，想要碰一碰王耀看起来像是透明的肌肤……

然而，下一秒。

薄薄的毛毯下，有什么东西灵活地攀过阿尔弗雷德的大腿，探进了阿尔弗雷德的胯下。

——！！

"嘘。"带着笑意的气音从肩上传来。

滚烫的气息含着低低的湿热喘息喷在滚动的喉结上，阿尔弗雷德混身绷紧，唇边下意识溢出一声难耐的喉音，随即又紧紧抿住唇，把所有不堪的声音咽回肚子里。

"乖。"

王耀没有抬头，甚至也没有睁眼。

他只是靠在阿尔弗雷德的肩头，像是沉沉睡着一样。然而毛毯之下，那只精心保养柔润滑腻的手却轻巧的挑开阿尔弗雷德制服的皮带，而后指尖在那腹肌处轻挑地画了个圈，贴着人鱼线滑进了裤子里。

目光被毯子遮住，所有的一切都只能交给身体的感觉。

细微的拉链滑动的声音，王耀的手指悄悄拉下他的裤链，一格一格，像是种磨人的折磨。阿尔弗雷德抿着嘴，大腿的肌肉绷成石头，连一动也不敢动。王耀似乎觉得他这样子很有趣，靠在他肩头低低地笑，笑声哑得很性感。

那手指终于放过了冰冷无趣的拉链，转而隔着棉质的内裤缓慢而情色地揉弄那团半硬的东西。因快感而渗出的前列腺液打湿了布料，粘哒哒地贴在敏感的皮肤上。王耀的指尖轻轻挑动柔软的囊袋，逗弄似地掂了掂，满意地听到阿尔弗雷德喉间一声急促的喘息。

他存心作弄这个年轻的肉体，便故意不给他个痛快。滚烫的手掌包住囊袋，修剪得圆润的指甲却隔着布料贴在那肉根的底部，顺着逐渐膨胀硬起的肉棒轻轻上滑，一路刮挠着直达敏感的冠状沟。

阿尔弗雷德已经完全硬起来了，阴茎把内裤顶起一个小小的鼓包，连毛毯都遮不住。

王耀笑了一声，另一藏在毛毯下的手握住阿尔弗雷德的手指，诱哄着把他的手拉到自己的身上，按在他也早就掩藏不住硬起的胯间。

"宝贝，你也摸摸我。"他贴在阿尔弗雷德耳边轻声说。

阿尔弗雷德喉结滚动，睫毛紧张得颤抖着。他试探着学着王耀的动作揉捏王耀的硬物，手指滑进他那做工精良的昂贵衬衫里，一下一下抚摸揉按着他的小腹。

"对……"王耀满足地叹息，热气全都喷在阿尔弗雷德的脖颈上："嗯……啊，你做得很好，宝贝……"

仿佛是奖赏一样，王耀轻轻挑开阿尔弗雷德那碍事的早就湿透的内裤，手掌毫无阻隔地握住了那团滚烫坚硬的粗大性器。

"啊——唔！"

阿尔弗雷德被这突然的强烈快感刺激，差一点呻吟出声。他胸膛剧烈喘息着，一只手捂住了自己的嘴，试图藏起所有淫靡而放荡的声音。

但王耀却不肯。

他握住阿尔弗雷德的性器，一下一下懒懒地套弄着，指尖轻轻拍打早就湿滑一片的龟头顶端，湿哒哒的，拍出细微的水声。

"你瞧瞧。"他的嘴唇贴着阿尔弗雷德脖颈处的血管，笑意盎然："你都湿成这样了。"

阿尔弗雷德深深呼出一口气，眼里闪过一丝不服气来。他那只藏在王耀胯间的手轻轻一捏，满意地听到了王耀压抑的喘息与呻吟。

年轻的男孩对欲望坦诚得很。

他喜欢王耀，他也喜欢舒服。

于是，他轻轻摇动胯部，让自己硬起的肉棒在王耀的手心戳刺，坦荡地要求王耀给予他更直接的快感。

但王耀却突然收回了手。

他在毛毯下拉好自己的裤子，突然侧过头，用舌尖舔过阿尔弗雷德的喉结，拉出一条长而淫靡的湿痕。

"宝贝……"

他站起身，双手撑在椅背上，把坐着的阿尔弗雷德圈进自己的阴影里。对上那双茫然又因突然中断的欲望而不悦的蓝眼睛，王耀勾起唇角，俯下身，用鼻尖亲昵地轻轻蹭碰着阿尔弗雷德高挺的鼻子。

"如果你敢，"男人的声音温柔，却哑得欲望浓重："我在洗手间等你。"

檀香木的气味慢慢远去，西装革履的男人踏着轻快的步子绕到一边，云淡风轻地拧开洗手间的门走了进去。

阿尔弗雷德低下头，看着自己那把毛毯顶起一个角的性器，沉默半晌，突然把毛毯一卷抱在腹间追了过去。

什么敢不敢的。

如果对方是王耀。

他当然敢。

【Side A】耀米

不得不说，阿尔弗雷德这副样子实在有些滑稽。

整洁挺括的空少制服到了腰间便皱巴巴的，裤子也松垮下来，要不是有后摆挡着，八成就要掉下来露腚了。幸好头等舱只有他这一个空中乘务，而头等舱唯一的客人，恰恰就是把他弄成这副样子的罪魁祸首。

阿尔弗雷德用毛毯遮住硬起来的胯间，鬼鬼祟祟地四处看了看，见没有人，这才敲响了洗手间的门。等待的时候，他甚至悄悄整理了一下自己的金发与衣领，还悄悄呵了口气在掌心闻闻味道。

咔哒。

洗手间的门拉开一条缝。

阿尔弗雷德单手撑着门框，正想说些什么，冷不防里头突然伸出一只手攥住他的制服领带，猛地一拉便把他整个人拉了进去。

咔哒。

洗手间的门再次关上。

阿尔弗雷德猝不及防被拽着领带扯进来，还没来得及站稳，就被一个热烘烘的身体压在了门板上。

王耀单手捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，拇指按在他的下巴上强迫阿尔弗雷德张开嘴唇，另一只手却贴着他的胸膛下滑，轻松拽住阿尔弗雷德挡在胯间的毛毯甩到一边，不容拒绝地握住了阿尔弗雷德还硬着的阴茎。

王耀的吻和他的人完全不同。

出身贵胄的豪门贵公子行事做派都有股从容的漫不经心，待人接物也温和而又疏离。但王耀印在阿尔弗雷德唇上的吻却热情而狂乱，仿佛是一只干渴的野兽在寻求着甘美的水源，如此急切，如此狂热。他的舌尖灵巧而滑腻，舔舐过敏感的上颚后一口含住那上翘的唇瓣轻轻吸吮，像是含着甜蜜融化的奶糖。待阿尔弗雷德的舌尖按耐不住地追过来，他又狠狠地吻过去，用舌头翻搅口腔，勾缠舔弄，挤压碾咬，湿淋淋地夺走所有的呼吸与节奏，只剩淋漓湿黏的水声。

阿尔弗雷德被他吻得昏昏沉沉，含不住的津液顺着合不拢的唇角滴下来，又被王耀用手指抹去，套弄涂抹在他油亮挺立的性器上。

强烈的快感让腰臀一阵阵的发软，身体却空虚起来。

他想要更强烈的快乐，更直接的刺激。

王耀发现了他的渴望。

黑发的男人垂着睫毛看着他，琥珀色的眼睛里满是浓重的欲望，还有……奇妙的怜爱。

他用拇指抹过阿尔弗雷德被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，忍不住似地凑过去响亮地亲了一口，而后用额头抵着他的额头低低地笑。

"宝贝阿尔弗，我今天没带润滑油，也没带套子。但我很喜欢你，我很想要你。"

他捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸颊轻轻摩挲，声音温柔，带着一点点的宠："我很少做这样的事，但是……今天我可以为你破个例。所以……"

男人细碎地啄吻着阿尔弗雷德的鼻梁与脸颊，脖颈与胸膛，然后……他半跪下去，一边套弄着阿尔弗雷德的性器，一边抬起脸看着阿尔弗雷德，唇边勾起一个性感的笑：

"好好看着。"

话音未落，王耀张开嘴唇，把阿尔弗雷德的性器含了进去。

湿热的口腔包裹敏感的柱身，像是突然泡进一池热水里，快感几乎一下就从鼠蹊部炸着电光噼里啪啦烧上大脑。阿尔弗雷德扬起头，脖颈拉长成一条线，压抑而愉悦地呻吟出声。王耀用手掌握住根部轻轻套弄，舌尖在冠状沟上打着圈，挑弄着那根牵连的淫筋反复拨弄。听到阿尔弗雷德骤然加重的喘息声，他满意地轻轻哼了一声，而后再次把那根东西含了进去。

阿尔弗雷德整个人都被快感逼出一层薄红，靠在门板上喘息着。从他的角度，他只能看到王耀垂下的黑色睫毛，微微鼓起的白皙脸颊，以及那张正不断吞吐他涨成暗红色的性器的丰润嘴唇。察觉到阿尔弗雷德的目光，王耀抬起眼睛，从下而上地看着阿尔弗雷德。

琥珀色的眼睛因为吞咽着过于巨大的东西而被逼出一层朦胧的水雾，那人看起来却并不可怜，反而情色而性感地眯起眼睛，像是某种淫荡的挑衅。

不。

阿尔弗雷德无力地在心中哀鸣。

这太超过了。

这……太性感了。

王耀没打算和他打持久战。他伸出手揉捏着阿尔弗雷德裸露在裤子外的挺翘臀肉，猛地几个深喉，让早就被欲望折磨得几近发疯的男孩猝不及防地射了出来，全部射进了王耀的嘴里。

"啊……啊……"高潮的快感还未散去，阿尔弗雷德靠在墙上剧烈地喘息，蓝眼睛迷乱地看向身下的黑发男人。

王耀站起身，用手指抹过阿尔弗雷德溢着津液的嘴角，突然猛地一用力，把阿尔弗雷德压在了洗手间的洗手台上。

飞机的洗手间不大，站上两个男人已经嫌拥挤了。阿尔弗雷德趴在洗手台上，一抬头，便看到镜面显出的身后的王耀来。

他张开唇，把嘴里方才阿尔弗雷德射进去的乳白色的精液尽数吐在掌心，而后看着镜子里注视着他的阿尔弗雷德，慢慢笑着把唇边的一缕白液舔去。

"小东西，你多久没有做过爱了，嗯？味道这么浓。"

他调笑着，把阿尔弗雷德的制服衬衣推倒肩胛骨的位置，俯身亲吻他光裸的脊背。

阿尔弗雷德听出了他话里的作弄，红着脸想要反驳，却猝不及防感到身后某个隐秘的位置被湿淋淋地按上了一根手指。

那是……

那里……

阿尔弗雷德混身缩了一下，意识到王耀想要干什么。

若是在今天以前，有人告诉他他会趴在洗手间的台子上被另一个男人进入，他一定会揍断那人的鼻梁骨。但是，此刻，看着低头亲吻他脊背的王耀，他却莫名觉得好像这样也没什么问题。

因为很喜欢。

因为他很喜欢这个人，所以他对他做什么，他都觉得没问题。

沾着精液的手指在那个隐秘的入口画着圈，耐心地诱哄着它慢慢打开。把指节插进去的时候，王耀用手扳过阿尔弗雷德脸深深吻了下去，把他喉间因疼痛而响起的呻吟尽数吞了下去。

王耀的动作很温柔，吻也缠绵，像是一个完美的情人。阿尔弗雷德趴在冰冷的台面上，唇舌被王耀用舌尖温柔地搅弄着，身下被王耀的手指轻柔地揉按扩张，恍惚中觉得自己仿佛被王耀填满了，又像是王耀淹没了他，每一处都是他的味道，他的呼吸，他的触觉。属于他的精液被王耀涂抹进了他自己的体内，充当润滑剂，一寸寸打湿他的内部，让他变得柔软，变得松弛，变得放浪，变得……

能够吞下王耀。

意识到这个的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德抬起头，看到了镜子里自己的脸。

蓝眼睛，金头发，白皮肤，是他往日所见的自己。然而，此刻蓝眼睛里满是欲望的春情，金发凌乱而慵懒地被汗水打湿，白皮肤泛起一层浅粉的红，仿佛每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着饥渴的亟待满足的欲望。

那是他，却又不是他。

破开身体的异样感渐渐散去，在体内抽插搅弄的手指像是有神奇的魔法，逐渐勾起酸软酥麻的快感。阿尔弗雷德下意识地翘起臀部轻轻摇晃，想要那带来快乐的手指进得更深，填满身体深处的空虚。

王耀被他这坦率的淫荡勾得下腹一紧，忍不住重重拍了一巴掌。

雪白的臀肉颤动，淡淡的红泛出来，像是樱花雪的波浪。

被疼痛刺激，逐渐柔软湿热的内壁也突然加紧，穴口一下一下地收缩，紧紧地箍住王耀的手指。

"骚货。"

王耀暗骂一声，再也忍不住，把自己的肉棒掏了出来，带着湿哒哒的前列腺液打在阿尔弗雷德的臀肉上，拉出长长一条水痕。

双手握住嫩红的臀尖，他用力揉捏拉扯，让自己的性器在阿尔弗雷德的股缝间滑动。时不时龟头滑过收缩的穴口，浅浅插入，却又滑开。阿尔弗雷德正觉得身体里空得可怕，想要什么又硬又烫的东西艹进来填满他痒得不行的肉穴。此刻被王耀这样挑逗，他几乎要发疯，什么面子也不管了，撅着屁股向后摇晃着，主动追着那根硬热的肉棒，求着它插进自己正渴得流水的肉穴里来。

王耀被他勾得眼睛都发红。

他原没想做到这么深，但阿尔弗雷德长得太合他心意，性格又如此可爱。他那些规则忧虑全都抛到了脑后，此刻只想着怎么按着身下发着浪的小东西好好艹上一番。

噗嗤一声。

烫红的肉棒顶开痉挛湿热的穴口，埋进了肉穴之内。

手指到底比不上性器的尺寸，阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声，低低喊疼。王耀却在此时把手指塞进他的口中，夹着他的舌头情色地搅弄，身下则毫不怜惜地深深捅入，推开那些层层抗拒的肉褶，把自己滚烫的欲望送进最深处。

阿尔弗雷德的呻吟都被口中的手指搅碎，呜呜啊啊地哼着。

王耀插到底，也没等阿尔弗雷德适应，便挺动腰身插弄起来。

被扩张过的肉穴柔软而湿润，一圈圈地绞紧收缩，像是成千上万只小舌头舔舐着肉棒。黏膜摩擦的快感如同带着火星一般从身体紧贴处炸上来，又热又烫，烧得人发疯。阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己被一根火热的楔子刺穿，从后穴深深顶入，像是就要把他捅破了。细碎的钝痛混合着被填满的饱胀感从身体内部弥散开，随着那根火热的阴茎反复抽插，有种酥麻绵软的感觉慢慢升起，逐渐取代了疼痛与不适，让他舒服得指尖发麻。

被填满的感觉是如此好，好到他有些舍不得王耀抽出去，每一次都挺着臀部去追，要他快些插进来，进得深深的，深到把他填得满到溢出来。

王耀看着身下淫荡地摇摆的身体，整个人都被欲望烧成了野兽。

他按住阿尔弗雷德的臀部，腰挎用力，大开大合地操着。每一次，他都把性器抽出到只剩头部在内部，随后狠狠地全根捅入，顶得阿尔弗雷德难耐地闷闷尖叫。擦过体内某个特殊的位置，阿尔弗雷德眼前一白，腰立刻软了下去。

王耀哼笑一声，立刻敏锐地追了过去，把肉棒狠狠地顶在那个点上碾磨撞击，每一下都狠狠顶在那上面，甚至还坏心眼地按在那里扭动戳刺。

前列腺被刺激的巨大快感逼得阿尔弗雷德扬起头，生理性的眼泪打湿了睫毛，浑身都红得发烫。

洗手间内空间太狭窄，王耀行动不开，阿尔弗雷德又太诱人，惹得他几乎要发疯。于是，他不再挑逗阿尔弗雷德，不再用快感折磨这个可爱的小东西，而是猛烈地抽动插弄起来。胯部狠狠撞击在雪白的臀肉上拍打出啪啪的声响，混合着淫靡粘稠的水声，撞得阿尔弗雷德腿间一片狼藉的红。阿尔弗雷德被快感彻底掳获，制服被撸到脊背，裤子掉落在膝弯，露出一截被欲望烧红的腰胯。而他此刻腰线下塌，把臀翘得高高地迎接身后男人的侵犯，口中舔舐含咬着男人的手指，像是放浪的发情淫兽般被推上快感的巅峰。

王耀用力拍打阿尔弗雷德的臀部，感受着那本就紧致的内部突然咬紧的快感。

眼前原本禁欲阳光的空少被他按在洗手间的台面上尽情插弄，宽肩细腰收拢于他的掌下，像是翻着波浪的臀肉摇晃，里面湿哒哒黏糊糊的肉穴吞吐着他的性器，不断溢出被拍打成白色泡沫的粘液。而抬起头，被白色灯光照亮的镜面上，英俊的金发空乘满面潮红含着他的手指，蓝眼睛泛着水光看向镜子里的他，如此眷恋，如此渴望。

这是如此淫荡的画面。

这又是如此赏心悦目的画面。

王耀感觉到阿尔弗雷德不断咬紧的内部，伸手到他身前帮他撸动那不知何时再次挺立见硬起来的性器，身下狠狠地顶撞着他的前列腺。阿尔弗雷德被疯狂的快感逼得几乎要哭出来，在王耀近乎强制的性欲下被一边操着肉穴一边射了出来。

乳白的精液射在镜面上，恰好是镜中王耀唇边的位置。

阿尔弗雷德失神地凑过去，伸出舌头慢慢舔去那一丝白浊，像是舔着自己的欲望，又像是……隔着镜面亲吻王耀的嘴角。

王耀再也忍不住，把自己最后一次深深埋入阿尔弗雷德不断痉挛的内部，然后猛地抽出阴茎，把精液尽数射在了阿尔弗雷德光裸的脊背上。

狭窄的空间内，一片凌乱的喘息声。

阿尔弗雷德瘫软在台面上，双目失神，隔了好半天才慢慢抬起眼睛看向王耀。

王耀也胸膛起伏着。

他透过镜面看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，良久，突然转身抽出抽纸，一点点帮阿尔弗雷德擦去身上的浊液。

替阿尔弗雷德清理干净，又为他系好腰带，王耀轻轻抚摸阿尔弗雷德还泛着潮红的脸颊，凑过去在他唇上落下一个吻。

那是很温柔的吻。

不再有浓烈的欲望，而是纯粹的安抚，还有……怜爱。

王耀吻过阿尔弗雷德，恋恋不舍地扯了扯他的衣领，而后转身拧开门出去了。

阿尔弗雷德突然有些失落。

他想要王耀再问他一下，或者，回头看他一眼。

但王耀没有。

风流的王大少见惯风月，仿佛他们之间不过是一场萍水相逢的速食高空性爱。

阿尔弗雷德在洗手间里蹲了很久，到乘务长来找的时候才慢吞吞地走出来。乘务长看上去想要揪他耳朵，但看到阿尔弗雷德蔫蔫的蓝眼睛，她的手顿在半空，最后落到了他的头顶。年长的女人温柔地揉着阿尔弗雷德的头顶，叹息着说："把工作做完吧。无论如何，工作就是工作。"

"嗯。"阿尔弗雷德哑哑地应了一声，觉得自己很委屈。

他也不知道有什么可委屈的。

你情我愿，明明他也有爽到。

但他就是委屈。

王耀下飞机的时候什么也没说。他只是看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，然后垂下睫毛，笑着说了一句："谢谢你的服务。"

阿尔弗雷德不知道他是在嘲讽自己，还是只是单纯地说客套话。

他脑子里乱糟糟的，目送着王耀下机走向接他的豪华专车，直到王耀的车消失在视野里，他才后知后觉地意识到，他应该找王耀说点什么的。

你能给我你的联系方式吗？

我们还能再见面吗？

或者……

你喜欢我吗。

阿尔弗雷德那天以后消沉了很久。

他脑子里总是回放着那一天，回放着王耀的笑容，他的亲吻，他的味道，他的温度，还有他最后那个温柔的亲吻。后来他有去打听王耀的消息，然而了解到王耀的身份，他立刻明白了自己的痴心妄想。

王耀那样的身份，哪怕他想要找他，他又怎么可能找到见他一面的机会呢？

一周后，消沉的阿尔弗雷德被乘务长揪着耳朵从员工宿舍里拎了出来，把他洗刷拾掇干净后换上崭新的制服，带着他去了公司的会议室。

会议室里坐了不少人，有航空公司的高管，也有高级的飞行员与空乘。大家都围坐在圆桌边，一副严肃的模样。

阿尔弗雷德浑浑噩噩地跟着乘务长坐在角落的座位，一抬头，却正对上一双熟悉的琥珀色眼睛。

主位上，西装革履的王耀手里捏着一支笔，正跨越大半个会议室目光灼灼地看着他。

"今天请大家来是向大家通知一个重要的情况。"航空公司高管敲敲桌面，说道："我们公司已经被TG集团收购，成为TG集团旗下的子公司。而这一位，正是TG集团的CEO，王耀王先生。"

"你们好。"王耀冲所有人点点头，微笑道："以后你们就是我的员工了，希望我们能够合作愉快。"

阿尔弗雷德看着王耀优雅的模样，眼睛里突然酸酸的。

回忆很快就散了，王耀被高管们留下交谈着什么。阿尔弗雷德没有等他，只是自己一个人气呼呼地往前走，走出会议室，走出办公楼，闷着头一直往前走。

走了好一会儿，旁边突然响起一声鸣笛。

王耀开着他那辆拉风的劳斯莱斯幻影保持着和阿尔弗雷德的步速一致的速度慢慢滑行着。王大少被诸多时尚杂志争相追捧的漂亮脸蛋从副驾驶的窗口伸出来，笑眯眯地看着阿尔弗雷德说道："嗨？"

阿尔弗雷德不理他，只是闷着头继续走。

王耀叹了口气。

他踩动油门，一个甩尾停在阿尔弗雷德身前，拦住了他的路。

王大少下了车，走到阿尔弗雷德的面前，在刺眼的阳光下有些讨好地眯起眼睛哄道："一直忙着收购的事，别生气，好不好？"

见阿尔弗雷德抱着手不理他，王耀靠近他，双手搭在他的肩膀上，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖，软声道歉："我错了，下次不敢了，好不好？"

他的声音低低的，像是在笑，又像是有点小心翼翼："我喜欢你，别生我气，好不好？"

阿尔弗雷德恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，突然扑了过去，把王大少按在劳斯莱斯的车盖上用力地亲吻。王耀被他吻得嘴唇发痛，却也不生气，只是用手一下一下顺着金发男孩的背，纵容地任他啃咬。

"你真的喜欢我？"良久，阿尔弗雷德终于放过了王耀有些肿起来的嘴唇，气哼哼地问。

"嗯。"王耀乖巧地点点头："我也不知道为什么，但就是一直想着你。"

"那还真是巧。"

阿尔弗雷德垂下眼睛，用力而响亮地在王耀的唇上一吻。

"我也一直想着你。"

END


End file.
